Capacitive sensing is a key technology in the implementation of sophisticated modern human-machine interfaces. Capacitive sensing can involve sensing the proximity, contact, and/or position of an input object such as a human finger, a stylus, or some other object. Often, capacitive sensing devices are based on the measurement of mutual capacitance, which is also sometimes known as transcapacitance.